Utopia
by RitterC
Summary: Crossover pojedynkowy - Harry Potter i Utopia. Krótka migawka po wojnie, z pominięciem Epilogu.


A/N: Hermiona Granger należy do J. Rowling, _Utopia_ do sir Thomasa Morusa.

 _Niniejszym oświadczam, że podczas pisania tego opowiadania nie brano pod uwagę „wspaniałego" Epilogu pani Rowling._

 **UTOPIA**

 **Hogwart, Szkocja, Wielka Brytania, kwiecień 1535 r., 23:30**

Wysoki siwy mężczyzna uniósł głowę znad pergaminu. Kominek mrugał do niego zielonymi płomieniami. Staruszek ujął różdżkę i skierował ją w kierunku ognia.

\- _Conecto_ – wyszeptał.

Po chwili z kominka wyłonił się mężczyzna ściskający w dłoniach jakąś księgę w skórzanej oprawie. Przybysz objął staruszka.

\- Thomasie, cóż cię do mnie sprowadza? Nie powiem, cieszy mnie twoja wizyta, ale jestem zaskoczony twoim nagłym pojawieniem się. – Staruszek przywołał skrzata, który pojawił się z dwoma kielichami wina na srebrnej tacy.

\- Król wezwał mnie do złożenia przysięgi zgodnej z ustawą o sukcesji. Jutro wybieram się w tej sprawie do Londynu.

Smutek zagościł na twarzy starszego czarodzieja, kiedy usłyszał te słowa. Wiedział, że sir Thomas nie złoży tej przysięgi. Kiedy król obwołał się głową kościoła w Anglii, sir Thomas zrezygnował ze stanowiska kanclerza, ale nawet to nie uratowało go przed koniecznością poddania się woli Henryka VIII.

\- Wiem, że jeśli odmówię, zostanę uwięziony w Tower of London. Chciałem cię prosić o przechowanie Księgi w Hogwarcie. Oni nie mogą jej znaleźć, a na pewno przeszukają mój dom.

\- To nie problem, Thomasie. Zostaw ją u mnie na przechowanie. Oddam ci ją, kiedy mnie znów odwiedzisz.

\- Wiesz, że już się nie spotkamy. – Sir Thomas objął staruszka. – Schowaj ją dobrze, nikt nie może jej znaleźć. Nie jesteśmy jeszcze na to gotowi.

\- Schowam, możesz mi wierzyć. Ukryję ją tak, że nikt jej nie znajdzie. Uważaj na siebie, Thomasie.

Po chwili przybysz zniknął w kominku.

\- Biedny chłopcze, zapłacisz głową za swoją wiarę. Tak jak już tylu przed tobą. A będzie ich jeszcze więcej.

 **Hogwart, Szkocja, Wielka Brytania, 6 lipca 1535 r., 13:30**

Nekrowiec[1] wleciał do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie samotnie siedział dyrektor Hogwartu. Staruszek nie musiał czytać tego, co napisano w pergaminie przyniesionym przez ptaka. Wiedział. Dziś został stracony jego przyjaciel, wielki humanista, sir Thomas More.

 **Hogwart, Szkocja, Wielka Brytania, 15 września 2010 r., 23:45**

Nauczycielka eliksirów wracała do swojej komnaty po kolejnym spotkaniu z dyrektorem. Jej podopieczni znowu wysmarowali eliksirem drzwi do lochów Slytherinu. Kiedy została mianowana Opiekunem Domu Gryffindora, nie sądziła, że bliźniacy More godnie zastąpią Freda i George'a. Właśnie odeskortowała ich do dormitorium, a teraz szła do siebie, niosąc w objęciach zarekwirowaną bliźniakom księgę w skórzanej okładce. Jedyne, o czym marzyła, to ciepłe łóżko. Chętnie by też posłuchała muzyki. Wróciła myślą do płyty otrzymanej w ramach podziękowania od młodego praktykanta, który do Hogwartu przybył z dalekiego kraju, Polski. Kraju, gdzie według większości uczniów i, niestety, również kadry nauczycielskiej białe niedźwiedzie chodzą po ulicach miast. Kiedy dawał jej płytę, wspomniał, iż to największy polski bard. Hermiona wiedziała, że i tak dziś już nie zaśnie, więc równie dobrze może sprawdzić, czy zaklęcie, które rzuciła na swój odtwarzacz, się udało.

Dla panny Granger domem od wielu lat pozostawał Hogwart. Oczywiście spotykała się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z czasów szkolnych, nawet odwiedzała ich w domach, ale najlepiej czuła się w starych murach hogwarckiego zamku. Po wojnie odczuła wielki pociąg do eliksirów, więc postanowiła kształcić się w tym kierunku. Od wielu lat, jako Mistrzyni Eliksirów, nauczała młodzież.

Hermiona usiadła w fotelu koło kominka. Na stoliku położyła skonfiskowaną księgę i postawiła kieliszek wina. Przez chwilę oglądała pudełko którego okładka przedstawiała zdjęcie mężczyzny w okularach, grającego na gitarze lewą ręką[2]. Po chwili włączyła przycisk odtwarzania.

 **Hogwart, Szkocja, Wielka Brytania, 16 września 2010 r., 03:45**

Hermiona ocknęła się kilka godzin później. Zegar na kominku wskazywał 3:45 w nocy, ale uwagę kobiety przyciągnęła błękitna poświata wydobywająca się z księgi leżącej na stoliku przed nią. Zapominając o ostrożności, wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła księgi. Ostatnim, co zapamiętała, było otaczające ją niebieskie światło, po czym straciła przytomność.

 **Wyspa Utopia, okolice Amaurotum**

Słońce stało wysoko, kiedy Jon wraz z rodziną wszedł na pole. Jon został w tym roku wybrany syfograntem, a jutro miał się stawić w mieście i wziąć udział w wyborach księcia. Nagle jeden z jego młodszych synów podbiegł do niego, już z daleka wskazując ręką na jakiś ciemny kształt leżący na polu.

Hermiona zbudziła się, leżąc w łóżku, ale sufit, jaki się nad nią znajdował, nie był tym, który zapamiętała z Hogwartu. To była strzecha wiejskiej chaty. Skrzypnęły drzwi i do izby wsunęła się drobna, najwyżej dziesięcioletnia dziewczynka. Przez chwilę kobieta i dziecko patrzyli na siebie, po czym mała uciekła, wołając mamę.

Po chwili do izby, w której leżała nauczycielka eliksirów, weszła kobieta. Panna Granger usiadła na łóżku i spojrzała w jej stronę.

\- Gdzie jestem? – spytała Hermiona.

\- Jesteśmy w domu, koło Amaurotum. Nie jesteś z naszego miasta i nie masz dokumentów od swojego księcia. Będziesz miała kłopoty za opuszczenie swojej prowincji.

\- Ale, zaraz, ja nic nie rozumiem – wyjąkała Hermiona. – W Anglii nie ma miasta Amaurotum.

\- W Anglii? Jesteś na wyspie, która się nazywa Utopia. Jutro mój mąż udaje się do miasta, na wybory księcia. Zabierze cię ze sobą, a książę podejmie decyzję, co z tobą zrobić.

\- Ale…

\- Jeśli chcesz coś zjeść, to radzę ci się wziąć do pracy. Inaczej nie dostaniesz nic do jedzenia. Trzeba wypielić ogródek.

Zszokowana Hermiona poszła za kobietą, zastanawiając się, dokąd trafiła. Jeśli w taki sposób traktowano gości, to jak traktowali wroga? Wolała się tego nie dowiadywać. Żona Jona wskazała jej kawałek ogródka do wypielenia i wróciła do domu.

 **Wyspa Utopia, Amaurotum, dzień później**

Hermiona stała przed siedzącym na tronie księciem, który przyglądał się jej badawczo. Za nim stało kilkunastu mężczyzn, o których Hermiona wiedziała, że są doradcami osoby sprawującej władzę, zwanymi traniborami. A pod ścianami zebrali się chyba wszyscy syfogranci z całego miasta.

\- A więc twierdzisz, że przybywasz z jakiejś nieznanej mi zupełnie Anglii, kobieto? – Po tych słowach Hermiona spięła się wewnętrznie na zawartą w głosie księcia pogardę. – Kiedy zbierze się Senat, zadecyduje, co z tobą zrobić, kobieto. Na razie będziesz pracować ze wszystkimi, w moim domu.

Jeden ze stojących za księciem traniborów uśmiechnął się cynicznie. Hermiona skoncentrowała na nim wzrok. To był starszy mężczyzna, srebrne nitki siwizny osiadły na jego włosach. Jednak nadal, pomimo swojego wieku, był przystojny. Jako jedyny miał zatknięty za pasem krótki sztylet.

\- Wybacz, książę – powiedział ów mężczyzna, oddzielając przy okazji słowo „książę" arogancką pauzą. – Chciałbym przesłuchać tę kobietę. Nie wiemy, kim jest ani skąd przybywa. Zanim pojawi się w twoim domu, należy wybadać, co wie i co umie.

Pozostali traniborowie zaszemrali nieprzyjemnie. Widać było, że – pomimo tego, co usłyszała od Jona w drodze do miasta na temat wiecznej szczęśliwości tej krainy – ten tranibor nie jest lubiany przez resztę doradców.

\- Masz rację, Mikaelu. – W głosie księcia dał się słyszeć zawód, który starał się ukryć. – Pójdziesz z nim, kobieto.

Hermiona nawet nie zdążyła zaprotestować, gdy silne ręce strażników wyprowadziły ją na zewnątrz. Po chwili do pochodu dołączył Mikael. Kiedy szli przez miasto, panna Granger zaobserwowała dziwne zjawisko. Ludzie wchodzili do domów, zupełnie nie przejmując się prywatnością ich mieszkańców. Nieposkromiona żądza wiedzy wypłynęła na sam szczyt świadomości, Hermiona nie miała nawet cienia szansy, żeby się przed tym obronić. Zaraz też odwróciła się na tyle, na ile pozwolili jej na to prowadzący strażnicy, do idącego obok tranibora i zadała pytanie:

\- Przepraszam, ale dlaczego ci ludzie nie pytają właścicieli, czy mogą wejść, zanim wejdą?

\- To, co widzisz, panno Granger. – Hermiona aż przystanęła z wrażenia; nie mówiła nikomu, jak ma na nazwisko, zresztą tutaj funkcjonowały – z tego, co zaobserwowała – tylko imiona. Odwróciła się z niemym pytaniem w oczach, ale Mikael nie dał jej go zadać. – To wspólnota własności. Mieszkańcy miasta – kontynuował. – Co dziesięć lat losują, który dom przypadnie im w udziale. Tam – wskazał ręką kierunek – jest rynek, gdzie można dostać bez zapłaty wszystko, czego potrzebujesz.

Hermiona milczała, nie mogąc sobie poradzić ze zrozumieniem i przeanalizowaniem uzyskanych informacji. I wtedy jakaś klapka w jej mózgu przeskoczyła na właściwe miejsce. Sir Thomas More, bliźniaki More będące zapewne jego potomkami, Księga – portal. Już wiedziała co się stało, ale to nie wyjaśniało, skąd ten człowiek wiedział, jak ma na imię.

\- Wiem również, kim jesteś, moja pani. Mistrzyni Eliksirów, Alchemiczka, współpracowniczka wielkiej Minervy, przyjaciółka wielkiego bohatera, czyli Hermiona Granger. Zupełnie was nie uczą, jak się bronić przed esperami – dodał, zdaniem Hermiony bez związku, ponieważ zupełnie nie wiedziała, co znaczy słowo esper.

 **Wyspa Utopia, Amaurotum, kilka godzin później**

Hermiona siedziała na puszystym dywanie, analizując informacje, które uzyskała. Nazwa kraju skojarzyła jej się z dziełem niejakiego Campanelli pod tytułem Civitas Solis. Praca opowiadała historię kraju, gdzie wszyscy wszystko mieli i nie musieli za dużo pracować. Tutaj wyglądało to podobnie.

Zdziwiła się, kiedy strażnicy przynieśli jej obiad. Sądziła, że będzie siedzieć głodna, aż tranibor zdecyduje się z nią porozmawiać i skieruje ją do jakiejś pracy. Kończyła już jeść, gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł jeden z pilnujących ją mężczyzn.

\- Mikael chce cię widzieć – zwrócił się do Hermiony.

Rzeczywiście, tranibor oczekiwał jej w swoim pokoju. Siedział przy stole, obracając kielich czerwonego wina i ciesząc oczy załamywaniem światła na jego powierzchni. Uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy stanęła w drzwiach.

\- Pewnie chcesz wiedzieć, co tu się dzieje, panno Granger? – spytał.

\- Byłoby to miłe. Nie wiem, jak się tutaj znalazłam, poza tym, że zostałam w jakiś sposób przeniesiona tutaj przez księgę, którą zarekwirowałam uczniom. Nie wiem, kim jesteś, że znasz moje imię. Nic nie wiem – wybuchła Hermiona.

\- Napijesz się ze mną? Będzie nam się lepiej rozmawiało – zaproponował tranibor.

\- Chętnie, to znaczy... ja nie...

\- Nic ci nie dolałem do wina, jeśli to cię martwi – uspokoił.

\- W takim razie tak, poproszę. – Mikael nalał wina do kielicha z omszałego gąsiorka.

\- Przywiezione z lądu. U nas nie ma winiarni ani piwiarni – wyjaśnił. - Chociaż niektórzy zaczynają już na to sarkać – dodał z wyraźną kpiną.

\- Może mi pan powiedzieć... – Hermiona nie skończyła, kiedy jej przerwał.

\- Panów to wyrżnęli bolszewicy, w tysiąc dziewięćset siedemnastym roku w Rosji[3]. Może coś słyszałaś?

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co tu się dzieje? – poprawiła się natychmiast

\- Wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy w roku tysiąc pięćset czternastym Sir Thomas More odnalazł Księgę, która mogła przenosić ludzi do tego świata. Spędził u nas jakiś czas, po czym zabrał księgę i wrócił do siebie. W tysiąc pięćset trzydziestym piątym roku, za niepodporządkowanie się woli króla, został ścięty. Jednak zanim go aresztowano za odmowę złożenia przysięgi wierności Henrykowi VIII, przewiózł księgę do Hogwartu i zostawił na przechowanie dyrektorowi szkoły. Księga została ukryta w zamku na wiele lat, dostęp do niej mieli tylko kolejni dyrektorzy oraz potomkowie sir Thomasa. – Przerwał na chwilę i wypił łyk wina z kielicha. Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Czasami jeden czy drugi dyrektor Hogwartu odwiedzał mnie tutaj, ale nigdy nie zostawał zbyt długo. Od czasów Grindelwalda nie odwiedził mnie żaden, Księga wróciła do potomków sir Thomasa, którzy nie chcieli mieć nic wspólnego z nami. Pani jest pierwsza od czasów dyrektora Dippeta.

\- Ale nie rozumiem, powiedział pan, że czasami dyrektorzy Hogwartu odwiedzali pana tutaj. To ile ma pan, to znaczy ile masz lat – dodała, widząc zmarszczone czoło rozmówcy.

\- Jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt osiem, panno Granger. Ale tutaj czas płynie inaczej.

\- Ale, eee… to znaczy, nie wyglądasz na tyle.

\- Nie potrzebuję komplementów. Zabrałem cię do siebie, Hermiono, bo w domu księcia nie byłabyś bezpieczna. A stąd możesz wrócić bezpośrednio do Hogwartu. Dam ci księgę, która opisuje nasz świat. Niedługo będziesz w domu…

Hermiona czuła, że jej powieki stają się coraz cięższe, w końcu zapadła w sen, słuchając spokojnego głosu tranibora.

 **Hogwart, Szkocja, Wielka Brytania, 16 wrzesień 2010 r., 03:46**

Hermiona poderwała głowę. Księga odebrana bliźniakom More leżała tam, gdzie ją zostawiła.

\- A więc to wszystko był tylko sen. Na szczęście.

Nauczycielka eliksirów sięgnęła po książkę. Otworzyła ją i z wrażenia prawie upuściła. To nie była księga, którą skonfiskowała wczoraj. Zresztą wpis na pierwszej stronie brzmiący: „Alchemiczce i wspaniałej czarownicy, którą polubiłem – sir Thomas More" nie pozostawiał żadnej wątpliwości. Hermiona jak oszalała zaczęła grzebać w stojących na półce książkach. Po chwili wyjęła jedną i po przekartkowaniu znalazła reprodukcję obrazu Hansa Holbeina Młodszego. Mężczyzna patrzący na nią z obrazu miał prawie taki sam cyniczny uśmieszek jak tranibor Mikael. Przyjrzała się dokładnie i wreszcie zrozumiała, że to ten sam człowiek.

\- Byłam tam, naprawdę tam byłam – szepnęła.

BREAK LINE

 _ **Wyjaśnienia**_ :

 _[1] - Nekrowiec wzięty z opowiadań Arthura Weasleya („Wigilia w Norze", „Oswoić Smoka"). Specjalny ptak, który przynosi wiadomość o śmierci._

 _[2] - Jacek Kaczmarski_

 _[3] - Potocznie wyrażenie w języku polskim, ale ponieważ Charlie Weasley w opowiadaniach Arthura również go używa, zaznaczyłem_


End file.
